1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wide-angle optical lens assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact wide-angle optical lens assembly having a large view angle.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand for compact photographing lenses is increasing, and the sensor of a conventional photographing camera is none other than CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor Sensor). Furthermore, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology has allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact photographing lenses have gradually evolved toward higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact photographing lenses featuring better image quality.
The photographing lens assembly generally applied on vehicles, image monitoring and electronic entertainment devices requires a large view angle to consider capturing a large range of image features in one single shot. A conventional photographing lens assembly with a large view angle mostly a configuration structure in which a front lens group is with a negative refractive power and a rear lens group is with a positive refractive power, which is a so-called Inverse Telephoto structure, thereby obtaining a wide-angle characteristic. However, the rear lens group with a positive refractive power adopts a one-element lens structure so that the conventional photographing lens assembly fails to correct the aberration completely.
Moreover, with the popularity of vehicles with car back monitors, the demand for wide-angle lens assembly with high-pixel resolution becomes a trend. Therefore, there is a need existing in the art for providing a wide-angle lens assembly that features better image quality and a wide-angle characteristic, and also maintains a moderate total track length.